The ABC Guide to Edward and Angela
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Edward and Angela.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The ABC Guide to Edward and Angela**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Edward/Angela**

**Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Edward and Angela.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: This was requested by Carline and she asked that I break it up in to three chapters and so I am going to do that. I will have the other two posted today and then I may be gone for a few days since I have a nasty stomach virus thing that is going around.**

_A- Angela. _She was an enigma. She was beautiful and yet she did not let it go to her head like most girls her age. She was smart though she did not show it off. Angela was a puzzle he would never solve even if he could read her thoughts. Edward Cullen from the moment he set eyes on her that he was head over heals in love with Angel Weber.

_B- Baft. _Edward was trying his hardest not to laugh at his adopted sister's reaction to what his girlfriend happened to wearing. When Alice had frowned after looking at the tag of Angela's blue sweater the mind reader had known she was about to start in on a rant about fashion.

"Angela you are going to be a Cullen one day and Cullen's only wear the best. Baft is a cheap wannabe fabric and soon to be Cullen's _don't _wear cheap fabric." The tiny vampire with the ability to see the future looked at the sweater as if it were her worst enemy. "Where did you even _get _that hideous thing? I may have to kill whoever it was."

The vampire with hair the color of a penny smirked and came to stand next to his girlfriend. "I bought it for her Alice because it was our anniversary and blue is her favorite color and because I am an _amazing _brother I got you one as well in pink. Please don't tell me that you don't like it. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you? You know how mom says we should always accept a gift even if we are not particularly fond of it."

Alice and stormed off knowing that he had a point. Angela laughed and looked over at her vampire boyfriend. "That was really sneaky of you Edward Cullen. I hope you know when she gets you back I am not going to get in her way."

_C- Cancer. _"Run the test again!" The words were a snarl as Edward glared at the man who tried to pass himself off as a doctor.

The balding man sighed at the young couple in front of him. The woman had tears streaking down her face and the man looked about ready to kill. "Mr. Cullen no matter how many times I run the tests you are not going to get a different result. I am sorry to tell you this, but Angela has stage three brain cancer. We can try chemo, but I wouldn't suggest you get your hopes up."

_D- Dog. _Edward tilted his head at the strange ball of fur in his living room. His wife was smiling at him as the white fur ball started move and then suddenly it _barked. _"My Angel, tell me you didn't get a dog? I thought we agreed to wait a while until we could see if you can get pregnant. I only agreed to a dog if there was a baby in the house."

"I didn't go back on my word." She told him with a smile setting her hands on her stomach. "Surprise!"

_E- Ecclesiology. _Eventually it came time for the vampire and the human couple to think about college. Since Edward had already majored in most everything that interested him he decided that he would simply major in whatever Angela chose to. He decided to broach the subject as they did homework together in her bedroom. "Have you decided what you want to go to college for? I know that you were torn between a few choices and I was just wondering if you have made your mind up yet. You know that wherever you go your vampire boyfriend is going to follow."

The girl with glasses set her pencil down and smiled at him softly. She had been so afraid that with college coming up they would end up on different sides of the planet and she was happy it didn't have to be that way. "I actually have decided. I want to major in ecclesiology."

"The study of the church and the affairs that take place inside of the church." He nodded as he spoke. It was actually something he had never studied before so it would be nice to try something new. "It suits you rather well considering your upbringing."

_F- France. _"I can't believe my birthday gift was a trip to France." She smiled and turned around in the vampires arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Edward Cullen."

His lips turned up at the corners as he kissed her softly. "I love you too Angela Cullen, I always have and always will."

_G- Galanty. _Edward had been nervous when it came time for him and Angela to share their first official date as a couple. He had wanted the date to be special and not something everyone did. He tried to think of something unique like Angela herself and in the end he knew taking her to a galanty show would be perfect. He had been right in his choice. During the entire show the love of his life could not take her eyes off the stage where the shadow play was taking place. As long as she enjoyed the evening that was all which really mattered.

_H- Hive. _The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and thanks to Lauren and her selfishness the bees were stinging. The blond Forks student that Angela once thought to be her friend had been so livid when she learned the hottest single guy in school (Edward Cullen of course because who else even came close?) had suddenly been taken off the market by who she continued to be a female nerd well she couldn't take it. Her jealousy bubbled over the surface and before she realized what she was doing Lauren had shoved Angela hard against one of the picnic tables where beehive lay underneath. As soon as Angela landed knocking the table over and disturbing the hive, the bees attacked. Since Angela was deathly allergic to bees she thought for sure she was going to die, but thankfully her boyfriend had heard the thoughts of the student body while in class and before anyone could say anything he zipped out of the classroom and whisked the love of his life somewhere where the bees couldn't follow.

"Like I told you before love," He whispered caressing her cheek after he was sure she hadn't been stung. "I'll protect you from anything and everything."

_I- Iamatology. _When chemo did not work to cure Angela of her cancer the mind reading vampire got in touch with one of Carlisle's friends who was known for his research in iamatology which was the study of different remedies for different diseases. Some of things he tried were not approved by the government and that is one of the reasons Edward decided to go to him in the first place. It was 'slap in the face' obvious that regular medical treatments were not working and so they would have to do something drastic because there was no way the bronze haired vampire would lose her. She would beat this cancer he would make sure of it even if he had to go against his beliefs and turn her in to a vampire. Edward was willing to do whatever it took.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_J- James. _Edward looked at the male vampire with red eyes by the name of James as he looked at Angela as if she were a nighttime snack. The mind reader pushed his human behind him in case he needed to act as a shield when the other vampire attacked and he would because to James Angela smelled the exact same as she did to Edward and since he had no feelings other than hunger he wasn't inclined to fight his hunger.

"Looks like you have brought a snack."

_K- Key. _The animal eating vampire looked at the silver chain with a cast iron key dangling from the center. He tilted his head in confusion as he looked at his girlfriend of three years. "You once told me that I had your heart and I thought it only fair that I let you know that you have the key to mine."

_L- Leap. _"You are letting your mortal fears take over." Edward said to his recently turned vampire wife Angela. "You can make this jump if only you would let go of your fears. Here watch me do it and then when you see it can be done you try."

Angela bit her bottom lip as she wanted her husband jump from one side of the river to the other. Taking a deep breath that she no longer needed the newborn closed her eyes as she got ready to jump. "I am taking a leap of faith here and if I end up soaked in the river I will make sure you end up in there with me as well."

_M- Mad. _The only daughter of Mike Weber usually wasn't someone who got mad easily or at all for that matter. She tended to remain calm in order to work things out. Her parents had taught her that getting angry was never a good way to deal with any situation, but at this moment she couldn't help it. Her fiancée had annoyed her to the point staying calm was no longer an option.

"I can't believe that you stalked Eric and threatened him because of a simple joke he told me." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

The vampire shrugged not willing to meet her eyes. "You call it joking around and I call it flirting. Besides, I didn't _threaten _him exactly. I simply told him that if he continued to behave in such a manner I would rip his arms off and bury them on opposite ends of the earth. It wasn't a threat, but rather a promise."

_N- Nathan. _Angela smiled as she felt her husband come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist as they both looked down at their son. It had been a long hard pregnancy, but in the end it had been worth it. Angela's cancer had of course complicated things with her health and yet the brown eyed mother had refused to terminate her pregnancy even if it meant she could die and because her living dead husband loved her so much he had agreed with whatever she wanted to do. It was a terrifying few months and yet in the end they had little Nathan Michael Cullen and so it had been worth it.

_O- October. _October was a beautiful time of year with leaves changing color filling the world with color. Edward had always enjoyed the month of October since it was the year of his birth, but he loved it even more when it became the month of his wedding anniversary to Angela Weber. They married on Halloween and by some twist of fate their son was born on Halloween exactly two years later. Yes, October was officially his favorite month of the year.

_P- Priceless. _Even though all of the Cullen's had more money than they could ever want or need some things were just priceless. For example the human girl that made Edward so happy. When she had come in to their lives everything had changed for the better and nobody would ever want that to change. Like stated earlier, some things were simply priceless and Angela Weber-Cullen happened to be one of those things.

_Q- Quiz. _For the first time ever the vampire forever trapped in the body of a seventeen year old male couldn't focus on his schoolwork and the quiz he was supposed to be taking. His thoughts were on the human girl who would smile at him every few minutes. By the time the bell rang Edward realized he hadn't answered one questions on the quiz. It was pretty obvious he was going to fail, but for some reason he could not find it within himself to care.

_R- Raisins. _He had heard that women could get weird cravings when pregnant, but actually seeing his wife and some of her cravings made it more real. She would ask for the oddest things at random time's night or day. Today she requested raisins dipped in caramel. Edward was secretly very pleased that he didn't eat human food any longer because he was pretty sure her cravings would chase away his need to eat and he would end up starving.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_S- Stare. _The first dance at the wedding between Edward Cullen the vampire and Angela Weber the human was the song 'Stop and Stare' by One Republic. It fit the couple perfectly in this moment since neither could take eyes off the other. This was a perfect moment and both of them wished that it could last forever, but since they had forever to have moments like this in the future they decided to enjoy their first dance as a married couple.

_T- Time. _To a human time was everything and to a vampire time was nothing since it was just a series of moments and being the living dead they have forever which amounted to endless amounts of time. Yet with each day that passed Edward could see the love of his existence deteriorating from the cancer that ravaged her weak human body. With every second of time that came and went he could feel her slipping away and so he did the only thing he could. He changed her in to a vampire because he wasn't willing to allow either himself or his son to lose her. He wasn't worried about her losing her soul because she was the sweetest person he knew and even soulless she could never be a monster.

_U- Uberous. _When Angela finally woke up from the three days of fiery torture that was the change in to vampirism she felt uberous. It was different than being human because she knew without a doubt that she would never again feel tired. Grinning up at her husband she allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Being uberous and never having to sleep would have its benefits of that she was sure.

_V- V-8. _Red eyes blinked rapidly after she drained the mountain lion of the blood that was its life force. Edward couldn't hold back his smirk when he read the thoughts of his wife. _It tastes kind of like V-8 juice._

_W- Wonderland. _When little Nathan Cullen the son of Edward and Angela turned four he wanted a party with the theme of 'Alice in Wonderland' and because the entire family doted on the young male the Cullen house was transformed in to a scene right from Wonderland and everyone was decked out in a costume. Nathan made an adorable white rabbit; his father was the Mad Hatter, (something his siblings would tease him about forever.) his mother dressed as the White Queen, and the other Cullen's were the playing card guards. It was a fourth birthday party he would never forget.

_X- Xenodochial. _The wife of Edward Cullen knew that she needed to stay calm. She had to keep up her xenodochial behavior towards Tanya Denali even though all she wanted to do was tear her eyeballs straight from her head. It wasn't that the blonde from Alaska was being outright rude, but rather the fact she was openly flirting with the mind reader making it clear that she didn't care if he was married with a son or not. Angela could put up with a lot of things and yet this was not one of them.

_Y- Yantra. _As per her daily routine Angela was meditating in her yantra area. Edward was sitting on the bed holding their son and watching her. "You do know that you no longer have the need to meditate right?"

Her left eyebrow rose as she smirked slightly. "Well you don't have the need to shower anymore and you still do. Besides, you like the stretches and stuff I do so do you really want me to stop?"

"By all means continue." Her husband replied waving his free hand in her direction. "In fact you should probably spend more hours in the yantra doing your meditation and yoga. I know that _I _wouldn't mind one little bit."

_Z- Zaman. _When it finally came time to leave Forks the Cullen family ended up going to Africa. Angela had never been there before and they thought it would be nice to take a break from the States for a while. The house that Edward got for himself, Angela, and their son Nathan was a small cabin in front of a garden of Zaman trees. Angela loved the trees and often times when they finally got Nathan down for a nap the married couple would enjoy some quality time outside underneath the shade of the trees. If this was their forever then they could never ask for more.

THE END

**AN: I thought that this came out alright and the next request on my list if I remember correctly is for a version of Twilight, but instead of Bella it is Angela and so I will have that out as soon as I am feeling better which may be a few days. It will be a little different than Twilight was for obvious reasons, but I will try my best to keep most of the important stuff the same. Anyways, let me know your thoughts on this since you know I love hearing them.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
